The Best He's Ever Had
by AssKickinBitch
Summary: And it may take some time to Patch me up inside, But I can't take it so I run away and hide... In-between 2x25.


A/N: In between 2x25. The inspiration hit me when I was lying in bed and my mom turned on our DVD player and this was the song...

* * *

**The Best He's Ever Had**

**

* * *

  
**

_So you sailed away_

_Into a grey sky morning_

_Now I'm here to stay_ _Love can be so boring_

Chuck Bass escaped to Europe and nobody knew why. But perhaps, he had taken in the veracity of what gossip girl had labeled him to be. A coward, sure enough. After all that has happened to him—Bart's death, Blair's confession, Nate, and everyone else, he thought he was strong because he lived through all of it. But he didn't feel like it anymore. He felt powerless.

_But it's not so bad_ _You're only the best I ever had_

_You don't want me back_ _You're just the best I ever had_

He loved Blair. He still does, for that matter. But why run away again? They chased each other for so long, and she finally said those words-eight letters, three syllables. Chuck gazed at the Eiffel tower from his hotel room in France. Surely, this was for the best. Without him, she could move on, have a life, because he believed he deserved better. She was the greatest thing that has happened in his existence. He had seen her in gowns, in uniforms. He had seen her naked and knew every part that made her Blair Waldorf. And with the moments they had spent together, she had also seen him-in suits, in uniforms, in his boxers. She had seen him naked and knew every part that made him Chuck Bass. And he puzzled of the thought that this special someone who actually believed he could be something is now in New York, making the most of her life without him. He thought that he needed to let her go to save her from getting hurt. But it didn't feel quite right.

_So you stole my world_

_Now I'm just a phony_

_Remembering the girl_

_Leaves me down and lonely_

That even in Italy, he thought only of Blair. Nostalgic about their first kiss at the back of his limo, he became aware, that maybe, just maybe, he had already loved her before she danced up at the stage at Victrola, and just trashed it for Nate's sake. Feeling lightheaded with the gondola ride in Venice, he knew he missed her deeply, badly, madly. And numerous _What ifs _had hit him._What if I just told her? What I didn't run? What if she never came to me that night? _So many what-ifs...

_And it may take some time to_ _Patch me up inside_

_But I can't take it so I_ _run away and hide_

And he started clubbing in Germany, minus the girls on his lap. He had a date with Blair in his thoughts. There was just really something about her that he couldn't ignore, that he couldn't evade from. She haunted him, constantly. And everything around him, wherever he may have gone, were sending subtle hints to him. And practically fed up with the idea that he needed her, he became angry at himself. He punched a guy who was talking to his tearful girlfriend just because he couldn't tell her those three words. Those eight letters. And he ended up in jail.

_And I may find in time that You were_

_ always right _

_You're always right _

_What was it you wanted?_ _Could it be I'm haunted?_

In that prison cell, she still lingered on his consciousness. Every time she told him that she loves him, he ran away. But whenever he did, he still came back to her. Blair had told him he can't run. And he was now taking that she was right.

_But it's not so bad_

_You're only the best I ever had_

_You don't need me back_

_You're just the best I ever had_

They've been to everything already. What's the worse to come? She may not want him anymore. But he still wants her. And he decided to come. _Better to have loved and lost than to never have loved at all._

**Blair**: Why aren't you in Europe? 

**Chuck**: I was in Paris, but only to get your favourite macaroons from Pierre Hermè

**Blair**: And Germany?

**Chuck**: To pick up your favourite falk stockings, you know how I adore them. 

**Blair**: What are you doing here then?

**Chuck**: You were right. I was a coward running away again. Everywhere I went, you caught up with me so I have to come back. 

**Blair**: I wanna believe you, but I can't. You hurt me too many times.

**Chuck**: You can believe me this time. 

**Blair**: Oh, that's it? 

**Chuck**: I love you too. _[they kiss]_

**Blair**: Like, can you say it twice _[they kiss again]_ No, I'm serious, say it twice 

**Chuck**: I love you, I love you, that's three, four, I love you.

* * *

A/N: Credits to Best I ever had by vertical Horizon, and to wikiquote for the 2x25 snippets. .org/wiki/Gossip_Girl#The_Goodbye_Gossip_Girl_.5B2.25.5D

P.S. If you wanna know more about how he ended up in jial, visit my other story **Puzzling Connections**. I still need to update in, though.


End file.
